Amor con toques de musica y adrenalina
by Elien-De-Malfoy-Black
Summary: Naruto y Sakura son hermanos no solo comparten el apellido si no tambien el amor por la adrenalina;llegan a Tokio y entrar en un nuevo instituto, conoceran el amor, la amistad incondicional y el como pueden madurar en Konoha High Shools.posible lemons


**Jejejeje aquí estoy con otro fic... Bueno este lo publique en otra página bajo otro seudónimo así que no es plagio! Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío todo si lo fuera muchas cosas fueran muy diferentes! XD**

**Advertencias: Bueno por ahorita ninguna, solo mucha adrenalina**

**Ahora sip! A leer!**

Capitulo 1: Velocidad y Adrenalina

Es un día soleado y caluroso, normal en Miami donde Naruto vivía con su hermana Sakura, (ambos tenían la misma edad ya que no eran hermanos de sangre, fueron criados así desde pequeños cuando el papá de Naruto se caso con la mamá de Sakura).

Iban camino a la playa en el deportivo de Naruto el iba manejando a toda velocidad, todo iba en silencio hasta que…

-Hermano…- lo llamo la pelirosa

–Dime…- contesto Naruto sin apartar la vista del camino

- Por que mejor no vamos a la pista a correr un rato…- al decir esto los ojos del rubio se encendieron

- ¿de verdad vamos a ir hoy? – dijo Naruto emocionado, al ver que su hermana asentía sonriendo Naruto freno en seco y giro de golpe el carro en dirección contraria a donde iban. Al llegar a su casa Naruto se bajo del coche mientras Sakura se pasaba al lado del conductor.

-Hermana nos vemos en la pista yo llevo tu coche y llamo a los muchachos ¿tienes el dinero para las apuestas?

-Claro Naruto, pero por favor no te demores tenemos ya una semana sin correr y estoy ansiosa- decía la pelirosa muerta de la risa por la cara de impaciencia de su hermano. Se despidió de el y arranco a toda velocidad. Al entrar Naruto a su departamento a buscar las llaves del coche de su hermana vio a sus padres.

-Hola papá, hola mamá, miren Sakura y yo vamos a correr y después vamos a una fiesta llegaremos ta…- dijo el rubio pero fue interrumpido por su padre

-Nada de llegar tarde sus abuelos vienen hoy… aparte Tsunade y yo tenemos una noticia- Decía Minato sin apartar la vista del televisor.

En la cara de Naruto se formo un puchero y Tsunade que venia saliendo de la cocina en ese momento lo vio que iba a armar un berrinche y le dijo que podían llegar a las once de la noche y que tuvieran mucho cuidado; Naruto se volteo y la abrazo dándole las gracias agarro las llaves del coche de su hermana se despidió y salió corriendo al estacionamiento del edificio.

Mientras tanto por su lado Sakura estaba impaciente por la tardanza de su hermano veía la hora en su celular que marcaba las 3:05 de la tarde.

– Diablos Naruto ¿Dónde demonios estas?- Mientras que decía esto llegaron 4 autos deportivos que se estacionaron cerca de donde estaba Sakura.

–Hola Saku ¿Dónde esta el idiota de tu hermano?- dijo un pelinegro con la tez pálida con un poco de fastidio mientras se bajaban de su coche a lo que la pelirosa le contesto que no tenia ni idea. Cuando todos se estacionaron una pelirroja se acerco a Sakura con otro muchacho.

-Hola Sakura este es Juugo es amigo mío y va a correr hoy con nosotros- Sakura volteo y saludo a Karin con un beso en la mejilla y se presento ante Juugo.

A la hora de estar esperando llego Naruto, Sakura histérica estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero las ganas de sentir la adrenalina se lo impidieron así que todos se montaron en sus coches y se pararon en "la línea de salida" que era una colina que daba a una vieja carretera y terminaba en la playa.

Todos se pusieron en posición Sai, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Naruto y Sakura todos ellos amigos y amantes de la adrenalina esperaban a la señal que la daba cualquiera que pasara por ahí en ese momento. Cuando un muchacho paso por ahí Naruto le pidió el favor de que diera la señal de salida al terminar de darla los 6 coches salieron disparados a la cabeza iban Naruto y Juugo demostrando una habilidad para manejar atrás Sakura y Sai y mas atrás Karin y Suigetsu; casi llegando a la meta Sakura paso a Sai y a Naruto al terminar la carrera Juugo había ganado, segunda Sakura, cuarto Naruto y después Sai, Suigetsu y Karin.

Juugo y Sakura estaban celebrando ya que les pagarían lo que ellos pidieran por ser los dos primeros en llegar.

Después de descansar en la orilla de la playa comentando cosas de la carrera, de un momento a otro Naruto dio un salto abrazo a Sakura levantándola en el aire; todos creyeron que estaba loco hasta que el la bajo y la felicito por la forma en la que lo había sobrepasado a el y a Sai. Todos se echaron a reír a más no poder por la cara que puso Sakura y después por el golpe que le dio a Naruto en la cabeza.

- ¡Baka me asustaste!; Pero gracias ya que tu me enseñaste a correr así…- decía Sakura con un pequeño rubor en su rostro

-jejeje pero mi pequeña hermanita supero a su maestro…-decía entre risas el rubio.

Mientras todos se reían veían el atardecer, todos estaban en silencio hasta que Karin propuso hacer una fiesta en su casa, a todos les pareció la idea menos a Naruto ya que tenia la impresión de que se le olvidaba algo importante pero no sabia que era.

Mientras en la casa de Naruto y Sakura sus padres estaban impacientes.

-Rayos, Tsunade no debiste de haberles dado permiso son las nueve y no hay señal de ellos- decía un impaciente Minato.

-Cálmate, te puede dar algo, tranquilo no creo que a Naruto se le olvide que hoy vienen sus abuelos y que tienen que llegar temprano ¿o si?- dijo un poco preocupada Tsunade.

-No lo se…tal vez lamentablemente mi hijo es un cabeza hueca…-dijo Minato un poco mas divertido ya que fue interrumpido por Tsunade

-¡El no es un cabeza hueca solo un poco despistado!…bueno tal vez muy despistado pero no es un cabeza hueca…-después de decir esto se sentó junto a el, en el sofá y miraron la televisión hasta que Minato puso su mano sobre el vientre de Tsunade.

-¿Sabes como tomaran la noticia?-Pregunto el rubio mientras veía con amor a su esposa.

-No lo se... supongo que bien...-contesto ella pensativa.

En otro lado en la casa mas alejada de Miami casi a la salida de esta llegaron unos muchachos con ganas de festejar. Al llegar allá todos bajaron y vieron la gran casa de Karin; entraron y pusieron la música a todo volumen todos bailaban como siempre hacían después que corrían; al rato Suigetsu paro la música y dijo que era hora de repartir el dinero entre los ganadores, todos sacaron sus 200 dólares que eran lo que siempre apostaban y lo repartieron entre Sakura y Juugo.

-Hmp…esto me servirá para comprar el mp4 que tanto me gusta…-decía sin mucho interés Sakura. Juugo por su parte no sabia que hacer con el dinero así que lo guardo.

Mientras tanto una pareja estaba impaciente por la tardanza de sus hijos.

-¿y si les paso algo?- decía Tsunade algo preocupada.

– No lo creo- contesto secamente Minato – mas bien lo que creo es que a Naruto se le olvido lo que le dije.- dijo un poco desanimado.

-Cálmate, mira si se hacen las 10:30 los llamamos y ya ¿te parece?-

-Bueno, vale pero siéntate aquí al lado mío quiero ver si lo puedo escuchar, jejeje- Tsunade al escuchar ese comentario se echo a reír y se sentó al lado de su esposo diciéndole que si era tontito. Al rato tocaron la puerta Minato se apresuro a abrir creyendo que eran los muchachos

-¡ NO TE DIJE QUE…-grito Minato pero se quedo callado y hablo casi en un susurro después al ver a la mamá de Tsunade ahí- que me llamara cuando llegara al aeropuerto señora!-

La vieja se le quedo viendo como queriéndolo matar por haberla gritado pero disimulo su enojo al ver lo pálido que estaba Minato y Tsunade por su parte echo una risa a lo bajo.

- Bueno…me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a dejar aquí afuera-dijo autoritariamente la señora.

- La dejaría con gusto en la calle -susurro para si mismo Minato.

- ¿Cómo dices?- dijo la mujer que alcanzo a oír el susurro pero no entendió lo que dijo (imagínense si lo hubiera escuchado pobre Minato XP)

- ¡Nada suegrita…Nada… pase, pase tome asiento! – dijo Minato con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime; Tsunade por su parte no dejaba de reírse por lo bajo y llamo a Minato desde la cocina.

Minato al llegar allá le pregunto que sucedía, ella le contesto que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía si no quería terminar igual a la ultima vez que esa señora vino.

-Como no acordarme si termine con un moretón por una semana…-

**Flash Back:**

Era un fin de semana en la que la mamá de Tsunade había ido a visitar a su nieta y su nuevo nieto que acaban de cumplir 5 años.

-Suegrita ¿quiere un poco de helado?- decía un tanto nervioso Minato.

-Tsunade ¿Cómo te pudiste fijar en el? hasta el vago de tu ex era mejor que este cobardica mira que ¿darle miedo yo?- decía la señora en un tono antipático.

-Mamá deja ya a Minato el no te tiene miedo- dijo Tsunade para tratar de calmar los ánimos de su esposo.

-¡Claro que le tengo miedo no ves que es un espanto en persona! ¡Hasta Freddy Gruger se asustaría con verla!- dijo Minato para desquitarse, cuando volteo para ver la cara de su suegra lo único que vio venir fue un gran y gordo puño hacia su cara. Luego despertó en la habitación con media cara hinchada y la boca rota.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Desde ese momento le tengo mas miedo-dijo Minato mientras le recorría un escalofrió al acordarse.

-jeje es que tu te lo buscaste mira que decirle así jejeje- decía Tsunade entre risas al acordarse-Bueno amor cambiando, de tema los chico no han llegado y son las 10:47 pm- dijo Tsunade con un tono mas serio. Minato solo suspiro y cogió su celular para llamar a su hijo.

En otra parte Naruto estaba bailando cuando sintió vibrar su teléfono al ver el numero de su padre se acordó de lo que le dijeron el y Tsunade en la tarde, así que no contesto y fue a donde Sakura para que se fueran. Luego de un montón de excusas e insultos por parte de todos por haber arruinado la fiesta Naruto logro sacar a Sakura de la casa y después de explicarle decidieron hacer una pequeña carrera para llegar más rápido y divertirse un rato.

Minato recibió un mensaje de Naruto que decía "Viejo discúlpame se me olvido lo de esta noche ya vamos para allá… Naruto".

–Viste Tsunade mi hijo es un cabeza hueca que desgracia…- decía Minato simulando una tragedia tomándose de los cabellos y llorando; mientras que Tsunade se limito a reír; pero cuando fue a agarrar el vaso una punzada en el pecho y una repentina presión en este hizo que se le cayera.

-¿Qué paso, Tsunade?- dijo un preocupado rubio al ver a su esposa pálida y con las dos manos en el pecho.

–N-no…no lo se…es como…hay dios…un presentimiento…como si algo malo fuera a pasar…- lograba articular Tsunade mientras se sentaba en la silla que le ofreció Minato; en ese momento por la puerta entro la mamá de Tsunade preocupada por el sonido que escucho del vaso cayéndose; cuando le explicaron lo que paso la señora les pregunto donde estaban Naruto y Sakura.

-Suegra… ellos están en una fiesta- decidió Minato mentir para no tensar mas la situación ya que a la señora nunca le gusto que sus nietos corrieran y los menos que necesitaban ahorita era el típico sermón y Tsunade estaba de acuerdo pues no dijo nada – en una fiesta a las afueras estarán bien. – finalizo Minato.

-Ah bueno yo pensé que seguían dejándolos correr como locos, entonces no te preocupes Tsuna… todo va a estar mejor,- decía la señora mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su hija – bueno voy a seguir viendo televisión.- finalizo la mujer. En lo que salió Tsunade y Minato se quedaron viendo a los ojos mientras en sus cabezas trataban de calmarse repitiéndose que todo iba a estar bien.

Por otro lado Naruto y Saturan entraron en una autopista para llegar a su casa, Naruto iba detrás de Sakura; los carros iban como a 150 Km. por hora estaban tranquilos pues sabían que a esa hora no iba a haber policía que los detuviera.

En un inesperado momento Naruto decidió repetir la hazaña cometida por su hermana esa tarde, pero al hacerlo no se fijo que había entrado al carril contrario, ya que iba concentrado en la cara de su hermana y no veía al frente cuando volteo vio como un carro se le vino encima provocando un gran accidente. Sakura que vio todo freno en seco y se bajo corriendo para ver a su hermano; al llegar allá se quedo fría por lo que vio…

Continúa...

**Hehehehe se que es malo dejarlos así pero que puedo hacer... ya la historia la había escrito así...**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Besos!**

**Eliii...!**


End file.
